Last Moment
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Despite her rotton outer disposition, Link offers his heart to a frustrated Midna, and with that simple reach, the bounds of love tightly connected them and wouldn't let go, even when it was time for them to part. Twilight Princess spoilers.


A/N: Okay, I had to do this. As a Link/Midna advocate, this had to come up. It just had to. XD So, here we go. Link/Midna one shot, SPOILERS, and written straight from the computer, so it's a little iffy. Oh, well, let's go for it together.

----------------------------------------

**Last Moment**

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

A fat jackrabbit bounded across the Northern Hyrule Field, hopping through the tall grass. Whatever monsters that had been plaguing its territory were dispatched for now, and it didn't question how as it leaped on, blissfully unaware of its surrounding dangers, dangers that had nothing to do with the monsters.

The well-hidden wolf's clear blue eyes peered through the bramble he concealed himself with, his claws digging into the ground in his couched position. He was as still as possible, located near the area's sweetest patch of grazing grass, where he knew his prey was coming to.

Just as he predicted, the jackrabbit approached, plopping down in the grass and nibbling delightfully. Very slowly, very carefully, the predator pressed himself further into the dirt for momentum. At last, he jumped out of the bushes and pounced on the jackrabbit. It squealed and squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape, but its struggles and its life ended when the wolf's jaws clamped onto its neck and ripped through flesh and meat.

When he knew he had caught his meal, the wolf slowly released his grip, allowing the rabbit's carcass to rest upon the ground, its head now barely connected to its neck by a thread of muscle. Despite his need for nourishment, he looked upon the bloody mess ruefully, lowering his snout in apology and respect.

"Is it over?" His companion, a shadowy imp girl, poked her head out from the bushes, frowning in disgust at the remains before her. "Ugh! You killed it, you eat it!"

The wolf snorted at her ungratefulness, then cringed slightly as she gestured a hand to him, looking the other way. Slowly, his front paws branched into fingers, his body convulsing as his spine cracked and readjusted itself into an upright position. His face pushed in as his dark fur faded into clothing, his green tuffs of neck fur curving into a long pointed hat. Finally, once the transformation was complete, the wolf had become human again, a young, handsome human, clothed in green, with dark blonde bangs and pointed ears. His blue eyes were unchanged.

"Well, you'll have to admit, Midna," he replied to the imp, flashing her a grin, his teeth still bloody. "Most effective way to get free food, right?"

Midna's lips curled. "You are disgusting."

"Hey, it's not like I WANTED to kill the poor thing, but we have to eat and I have no more rupees." Careful out of respect, he lifted the jackrabbit's dead body and cradled it in one arm, sighing as he caressed the creature's soft pelt.

Midna floated up and looked at it over his shoulder, then at his face. "...Link..."

He looked up at her, confused. "Uh, wha?"

"...nothing." She pushed off his shoulder, looking away from him dolefully.

Link was not oblivious to her weary look or why she was wearing it, her reasons deeper than the dead animal. He hesitantly gave her a comforting smile. "Lemme get a fire going and cook this up. A full belly should cheer you up."

She didn't reply, shoving the bushes aside as she made her way back to camp. Link sighed and followed.

--

Everything was quiet, except for the crackling fire and the sizzling rabbit meat suspended above the flames. Link leaned tiredly against a tree beside his equipment, bored as he watched the meat brown, occasionally turning it over. Every so often, he glanced past the fire, where Midna sat stiffly in the grass, the fire casting shadows along her back, her bright ponytail, and the shard of the Fused Shadows she wore as a headdress. He thought better than to disturb her, hoping she'd come closer once their dinner preparations were done.

When it was hot and crispy, Link removed the rabbit meat from its stake. "Food's done," he announced.

Midna made a half-way backwards glance, then turned back.

Link ripped out a chunk of the breast meat and bit into it, chewing it thoughtfully. "...hmm. S'not bad," he muttered with full cheeks, swallowing. "Come have some, Midna."

"No thanks," she gruffly muttered back.

He frowned at her back. "Oh, come on, are you gonna mope around all night or what?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she suddenly turned and shrieked at him, causing him to jump slightly. "You don't know what I've had to do, what I've had to give up! You know nothing! So don't you tell me how to deal with my problems!"

Link sat there, aghast, as her screams echoed across the plains. She only stared back with that angry ruby eye.

Friction had recently been growing between the two, ever they since they began their quest for the Mirror of Twilight pieces. Link knew Midna had been discouraged by the setback, but it seemed to cut deeper than that, and he tried his best not to set off her anger early on, hoping she would start to look up the farther they went. But apparently that was not so, and now he knew why.

"Midna..."

"NO! I don't wanna hear it!" Her glare grew worse. "I'll deal with it how I want to!"

He shut his eyes and looked away dejectedly. "...by taking it out on others...?"

Midna paused, clenched her fists, and turned back around, sitting in a fiercely huddled sitting position, suppressing her rage.

Some time passed as the two were left to their own thoughts, until Link had built up the courage to speak up. "Midna...?"

"...what?" she growled.

"Please, just hear me out," he quietly pleaded. "I might not know a lot about what's happened to you, but... I'm worried about you. This is all really getting to you, and I'm worried."

She turned her head ever so slightly to listen.

"...I'd hate to say it, but it has to be said." Link sat up, taking a breath. "Midna, you're acting like an immature kid about all this."

Midna seemed to flinch, but didn't reply.

"Y'know, you're not the only one with problems." His gaze rested on his left hand, and he gripped his wrist bitterly. "...I never wanted this. I never wanted to be some chosen hero. I was perfectly happy with the life I had, and that was all taken away the moment those monsters came in and took the kids away." He clenched his hand in withdrawn resentment. "Ever since, I've been pulled away from my home, turning into a beast, ordered around like a slave, risking my life every single day for...!" He paused as he realized he was beginning to let his anger get to him, and released his fist, sighing.

Once he calmed himself down, he continued. "But... you've never heard me complain about all that, right? Before now, I mean?"

Midna hesitated. "...no," she finally replied.

"Right. I never let it all get to me, because whether I like it or not, there's a lot resting on my shoulders now. If I just sulk about it, well, that's not being responsible and mature, is it?"

After a while, Midna sighed. "...I guess not."

"So, what gives you the right to? You've obviously got your responsibilities, too, right?" He looked away briefly at the fire. "I might not know a lot of things..." He turned back to give her a determined look. "...but what I do know is that wallowing in self-pity isn't gonna get anything done."

Finally, she turned around to face him, and her single revealed eye said more than words could express. Very slowly, she scooted across the grass until she sat next to him against the tree. They were quiet for a while as the night went on and the fire continued to burn.

"...how do you do it, Link?"

"Hmm?" he muttered tiredly, munching on a leg of the meat.

Tentatively, Midna took up a piece of meat herself, scrutinizing it unsurely. "Be so goshdarn positive all the time."

Link grinned, playfully sticking the bone between his teeth to be gnawed on. "Well, I've got two secrets. Wanna hear them?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, first off, destiny decides our fate, right?" he reasoned. "That means everything that's happened wasn't necessarily anyone's fault. So whatever mess-ups happen, I can take responsibility for it, but not the blame."

Midna thought this over, a smirk slowly crawling onto her face. "That's an awfully underhanded way of thinking about it."

Link equally returned the smirk. "Guess you've been rubbing off on me. It works, though, trust me."

"And Link's Secret Number 2?"

"Well... I like to think about the things I can look forward to when this is all over. Going home, seeing all the people I've met again... and maybe... seeing Ilia get her memory back."

Midna thought about this as well. "...what do... I have to look forward to...?"

"Well, I dunno, 'cause you never TELL me anything about yourself."

"...I have my reasons..." Midna grunted defensively, shoving a strand of meat in her mouth and chewing forcefully.

"I know, I know..." Link was secretly glad she wasn't as moody now, her seemingly rude gestures becoming familiarly non-meaning. "...tell you what. When we fight Zant, I'll give you the final blow on him. How's that for something to look forward to?"

Her rough chewing slowed as she mulled this over, liking the idea as she nodded. "...sounds good to me." Then she looked down at the meat, shoveling it into her mouth.

Link smiled, pleased by her change of heart. "Done brooding for the night?"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, wiping her lips. "Got any more?"

"Plenty." He handed her more, which she ate without inhibition. "...y'know, I've never seen you eat before. How'd you survive all this time?"

Midna slowed again, hesitant to explain. She looked up at him, a strand of fat comically sticking out between her lips. At his honest gaze, she slurped it up. "...I went looking for food any time you were sleeping... but I could only find at most some edible plants or bugs... not very appetizing, I can tell you that much..."

Link gaped, appalled. "Midna! That's not healthy!"

"Well, I...!!!" She gasped as her chest tightened in shock. His hands were feeling her mid-torso firmly. "Wh-what the hell!?!"

"Midna, your ribs are sticking out! You need to eat better! You have to...!"

Without a second thought, she angrily twirled around and delivered a good backslap to the side of his face, nearly knocking him over. The sharp sting echoed across the field and left a good red mark on his pale cheek.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Their shocked gazes were identical.

"...oh... oh, Gods, Midna, I..."

"No... no." She shook her head vigorously. "I... it was a reflex, I swear..."

"No, I approached you in..." Link sighed shakily, getting himself under control without much success. "Oh, Gods, Midna, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...!"

"Hey." She took hold of his shoulder firmly. "..let's just pretend it never happened."

"...okay."

"...and hand me some more of that meat."

He did so with a trembling hand. She snatched it up quietly, and he looked away, horribly embarrassed. It would take him time to start talking again, not until she was completely finished eating, patting her full belly in satisfaction.

"...Midna?" he spoke up quietly.

"Hmm? What?"

"...how come you never ate around me before?"

She frowned inwardly. "'Cause your face is enough to curb anyone's appetite."

Link pouted in mock offense. "Come on, seriously."

Her usual defensive mechanisms dashed, Midna leaned further against the tree tensely. "...eating is a necessity. Food is a need. When you show others your needs... it makes you... vulnerable."

Link's brow narrowed. "Vulnerable...? Are you saying you think I'd...?"

Midna didn't respond, cringing as she knew it deeply to be the truth.

"...Midna!" Link sounded absolutely hurt. "I would never hurt you! Why would you think that? Y-you're my friend!"

...Friend...? No one had before ever called her a... friend. Very slowly, she turned around to gaze up at him, to witness the pure concern in his clear angular eyes.

"...even... after... everything I did to you...?"

"That doesn't matter to me, Midna." Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her tiny frame. "It was in the past, when we weren't as... close."

She made no movement to escape his embrace, finding him... pleasantly warm. Against all her instincts, she leaned beside that warmth, listening to the soft heartbeat inside his chest, quickening slightly at his every breath. Unknowing to her, he as well was contented to find her just as warm against her, and they remained in that pleasing hug for some time.

"...Link..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me..." She gazed up at him, placing a hand on his chest. "...you'll stay with me to the end. You're the only person who's... who's..." She bit her lip, unable to continue before resting her head upon him. "Just... please..."

"Midna..." Link smiled. "Of course I will."

"Prove it to me." His smile faded at those four demanding words. "Show me you can keep your promise."

Link thought about this, and then his smile returned as an idea came to him. Waiting for his response, Midna sat there in his arms, growing on edge as his gloved hand caressed her cheek softly, and she braced herself for anything.

But what she did not brace herself for actually happened, as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

She sat rigid, eyes wide as bright yellow saucers as he kissed her. She had every intention to push him away and give him another slap to match his other one, but she made no move to do so. His lips were so... plush and soft against hers, and his breath was so delightfully lukewarm against her skin. Fleetingly, she wondered what this had to do with his promise, and then it hit her.

Why would he leave her side... if he loved her?

She answered the silent question by shutting her eyes and returning the chaste kiss.

When they parted, Midna slowly looked up at Link, as if awakening from a deep sleep. His handsome features had grown serene, a warm smile crossing his moist lips and his lovely lupine eyes sparkling in a whimsical fashion that mesmerized her to no end.

"...is that... proof enough?" he asked delicately.

Midna was well convinced, but she whispered, "...a bit more..."

Link gave out a small chuckle before their lips met again. Midna pressed herself close to him, clutching his tunic with clawed fingers as she leaned closer to deepen the kiss. As they massaged lips tenderly, she felt fresh tears run down her face at the explosion of raw emotion that ran through her. Never before had she experienced such glee, such temptation, such...love.

And it was then and there when true love blossomed between the hero of light and the princess of twilight, one that continued on 'til the end of their journey...

--

"So... this is it, huh?"

"Mm."

Link wasn't sure what else to say, and Midna seemed like she didn't want to talk, so he looked out towards Lake Hylia, watching the sun set from their secluded northern corner of the area. Subtly, he draped his arm around her now lean shoulders, to which she gave him a soft smile and leaned against him.

She was no longer a "hideous" little imp, the curse on her broken. She was now tall, thin, and beautiful, draped in royal cloaks in the ideal appearance suited to her stature. But this in no way changed Link's feelings; she was still Midna, his Midna, his companion, his friend... his lover.

They knew she had to return to her kingdom, to her people, but they informed Princess Zelda that they needed one more night, just one last night together, before they could part ways. Zelda, who shared hearts with Midna once and knew of their sentiments, agreed. But now, when they had the whole evening to themselves, neither of them were sure what to say, and neither of them wanted to let go.

As dusk began to fall, Midna shifted in his one-arm embrace. "...Link..."

"Yeah?"

"...remember what I told you? About the Mirror...?"

"That we might have to... destroy it?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

Link hesitated when realization hit. "...you're planning on destroying it when you leave, aren't you?"

Midna's reply was a shaky nod.

He shut his eyes sadly. "...and that means I'll never see you again, right?"

"Link, I..."

"No." He delicately placed a finger on her dark lips. "It's for the best, I know. Can't start getting selfish now... can we?"

Midna was comforted by his understanding, and she eased out of her weariness.

Link smiled at her calming, then looked away sadly. "I'll just... miss you, that's all."

"And you don't know how much I'll miss you," she replied, smirking. "You and your... unappetizing face."

He gave off a slight chuckle, amused by her familiar wisecracks, but it quickly died in his throat. "But... we have to move on, though... I've got my village, and you've got your kingdom."

She sighed, knowing very well the truth in his words. She thought back to his old reasoning too. The fates had already long decided their separation, but... maybe, just maybe, they could look forward to seeing each other in the future. All other reasoning was against the possibilities, but something deep inside her told her to think positive, just as he was mostly likely thinking right now.

"...you're right," she admitted, her gaze resting on him. "But... please.. before I go... one last time."

Link needed no explanation of her meanings, as he smiled, leaned forward, and met her lips for one last shared moment. She equally returned it, running her fingers through his stringy locks while he did the same with her fiery-colored mane. She shifted to return it more fully, the rustling of her cloak near-maddening in contrast to the silence around them.

And then, something triggered between the two, something so perfect, so pure, that cycled through the very core of their beings. Simultaneously, they passed into a primal but beautiful state of mind, where nothing seemed to matter besides them, and self-restraint became nonexistent. Slowly, she ran her hands up the sides of his face until she slipped off his hat, pushing him down into the grass and tracing her fingers along his collar. As she worked the threads apart, he replied by clutching her cloak's sleeves and exposing her shoulders, caressing her collarbone affectionately. Their shyness had been cast away as easily as their garments.

Maybe it was the atmosphere around them.

Maybe it was their mutual sense of accomplishment.

Whatever it was, it was lovely and wonderful, and it made them complete, before they could say goodbye, possibly forever.

And they thoroughly enjoyed their last moment of love, for one last time.

----

**THE END**

----

-----------------------

----------------------------------------

A/N: So... yes. Link/Midna forever! Please review. XD


End file.
